roblox_phantom_forcesfandomcom-20200223-history
AK12
The AK-12 is a prototype Russian assault rifle in Phantom Forces. It can be unlocked by reaching level 5 or by purchasing it with Credits (CR). History The Kalashnikov AK-12 (formerly АK-200) is the newest derivative of the Soviet/Russian AK (Avtomat Kalshnikova) series of assault rifles and was proposed for possible general issue to the Russian Army. As of December 2014, the Russian military has adopted both the AK-12 and the AEK-971 for evaluation.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/AK-12AK-12 Intro The newest AK-12 in real-life is quite different than the weapon in-game. It features three fire modes: semi-auto, 3-round-burst (1000 RPM) and full-auto (650 RPM) - there is also a 2-round-burst prototype. The real gun has a more exotic hand guard, the front iron sight can be placed at the gas block or barrel end, and the bolt carrier is located at the receiver, not the hand guard.http://world.guns.ru/assault/rus/kalashnikov-ak-12-e.htmlAK-12, Russian source information and video. In-Game The AK-12 is the first assault rifle to be unlocked by leveling up in Phantom Forces. It is a relatively average assault rifle, and this is reflected in its statistics. This gun uses a 30 round magazine and has 120 rounds in reserve, like all other assault rifles. The recoil of this rifle is somewhat high, but controllable. It also has a respectably fast reload time compared to other assault rifles. This gun is well suited for mid-range combat and harassment at longer ranges. While using this gun, it is highly recommended to lower your stance by pressing C on the keyboard to reduce the weapon's recoil. In-game, the AK-12 has three fire modes: semi-auto, full-auto (650 RPM) and 3-round-burst (650 RPM). The full-auto mode is well oriented for mid-range combat, especially if the player has chosen attachments that lower recoil. Try to avoid a close range gun fight unless you have the element of surprise - a long time-to-kill and low damage output compared to the other weapons means the AK-12 can end up killing a player more used to rushing with, say, the M4. The low rate-of-fire also means that the player has a much longer time before reloading - this plays more towards an emphasis on playing methodically and accurately. The burst mode, like on some other rifles, has no advantage of fire rate compared to full-auto mode, but it goes with, as one might expect, high recoil. Unless the user is well versed in controlling the burst mode, there is no real reason to use the burst mode on this rifle. The semi-auto mode is good for long range, as it can wipe out an enemy with 5 shots. Attachments can turn this assault rifle into a monster at long range, and area must if a player wants to control the high recoil of this rifle. However, with or without attachments, it should be noted that the AK12 is not very well suited for close ranges due to its slower firerate and may be outclassed by even a stock M4 in Close Quarters Combat (CQC). Suppressed damage Multiplier Weapon without any attachment. Note: The damage value in-game is rounded down, example: 99.9 damage is counted as 99 damage and not 100 damage. Pros and Cons Pros: * Good handling, even with its high recoil. * Both tactical reload and normal reload are fast for its class. * Decent iron sight. * It has 3 fire modes. * Low unlock level * High damage output model of 33-20, similar to SCAR-L Cons: * The rate of fire is rather low. ** Longer time-to-kill than most weapons at it's range and it's classification. * Higher recoil than most Assault Rifles. * Burst mode is near to completely useless, rather obviously with its rate of fire. * Does not share ammunition with any other non-assault rifle weapon Gallery AK12 Default.png |Holding AK12 Iron Sights.png |Aiming RobloxScreenShot01102016_210746005.png|Iron Sights Trivia * The AK-12 in game is based off an early prototype model produced between 2012 and 2014. This is because the in-game model was built before the release of the 2015 AK-12, which is now in circulation. * The AK-12 in-game is the 5.45x39mm version, the most popular version. There is also a 7.62x39mm version in trial. * Currently the AK-12 is the only weapon of the widespread (in real life), popular AK series of Russian weapons in Phantom Forces as of now. Small Arms of the World 12th Revised Edition: Page 79,80 Reference Category:Primary Weapons Category:Assault Class Category:Weaponry Category:Alpha Weapons